hey helga ch 2 miss popularity
by BellaMay76
Summary: Helga doesnt remember the kiss, but she sure wishes she did!
1. chapter 2 miss popularity

A/N * Sorry I cut that first chapter short like that, I am a newby to this and I didn't know how to edit!!  
  
I own NO part of hey arnold, but sure wish I did!  
  
Chapter 2. Miss Popularity  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about .ice cream?" Phoebe asked in a whisper as Helga and herself trudged down the sidewalk. "Ice cream? Phoebe, who hit their head, me or you?", Helga muttered sarcastically as she re-adjusted her strap on her backpack. " You know what I mean, Helga.or should I say whom I mean?" Helga stopped in her tracks. Of course, she had forgotten about her code word when it came to Arnold, ice cream. " What about Arnoldo, Pheebs? I didn't know he was even on the stupid football team til he half broke my nose." " I don't think I'm referring to that part of your anatomy," Phoebe stammered as her cheeks flushed slightly. " What do you mean?" Helga asked, her low voice barely audible. "He.you.. You guys were ..KISSING!" she finally blurted out.  
  
"Kissing? Me and football head? You have to be out of your gourd!" Helga choked out. "I'd never.he's " she fumbled, trying not to fully reveal her true reactions. "Helga, its okay, you know that I know about your..feelings" Phoebe said softly. "Just tell me the truth."  
  
Helga sat on the stoop near her building. "Okay.I still carry a torch for the ditzo, that's true," She began slowly. "But believe me, Id be ecstatic if we were to you know" she trailed off in embarrassement. "You're still my best friend,Pheebs. You'd be the first to know!"  
  
"Well, I saw it with my own eyes, as did Rhonda, Nadine and Lila", Phoebe said slowly. " I mean, Arnold was definetly trying to cover for throwing the football, but kissing you? I can't see why he would do that unless he wanted to"  
  
" Man, he finally pays me a little attention, even kisses me and I can't remember jack!" Helga fumed as she got to her feet. "Well its obvious to me that it's like you said, he was only trying to cover up the fact that he nearly gave me a free nose job. Tell the girls not to fret, Pheebs. Arnold is still on the market."  
  
Helga slammed through the front door and dropped her heavy pink backpack on the hard wood floor. Big Bob was alseep in the armchair, the tv flickering in the background. Miriam was asleep at the kitchen counter, a half empty blender of tropical smoothie sitting next to her. "I'm home", Helga murmured to herself as she opened the mostly empty refridgerator. She grabbed a carton of strawberry yogurt, checked its expitaion date, and shoved it back in. She sighed as she fumbled through the top cupboard for the pork rinds when the phone rang loudly, jangling her nerves. "Patakis", she answered shortly as she held the cradle of the phone between her shoulder and chin. " Hel-Helga? Is that you? " a soft voice questioned. Helga nearly dropped the phone as she tried to choke down the last bite of pork rinds in her mouth. " Yeah who wants to know?" she asked, only half sarcastically. She knew full well the sweet voice on the other end belonged to none other than her one love and desire, Arnold. " Its me, Arnold, " he answered, almost as though reading her thoughts. " I just wanted to say, I'm real sorry about this afternoon. Oh, and the eighth grade captain of the varsity squad, she wanted me to tell you that they want to sign you to their squad" " Oh that's rich, hairboy, " she shot back in disappointment. She should have known he was only calling her out of guilt. "No, I'm serious! Courtney Davis told me herself, she said you had real leadership qualities. And anyways, I wanted to say I was also sorry for the, uh ..other thing," he stammered nervously.  
  
"Other thing? What would that be, your existence?" Helga traced the outline of her lower lip slowly, trying conciously to feel his lips on hers as Phoebe said they had been only an hour ago. " Well, you were kinda out of it, and I may have..well I mean, I did,,you know.." He trailed off. "Spit it out, Arnold, I don't got all day", she blurted anxiously. " Helga, I kissed you, " Arnold answered quickly. "You, Kissed Me?" Helga felt as though she would faint on the spot. "Yeah, I'm sorry, but I did. I ..I didn't want anyone to see you passed out and all, and well, it just seemed like a good idea at the time. I would never do that under normal circumstances you know, " he said apologetically. " Oh.. of course, you wouldn't . I mean , why would you? " Helga tried to sound mean and appalled, but her spirit was deflated. " Helga? Are you .disappointed about something?" Arnold questioned quietly. " No, I have to go. Don't worry, its fine Arnold . See ya around."  
  
That's it for chapter 2, please review, let me know if I should continue!! 


	2. chapter 3 changes

Thank you so much for all the excellent reviews! It really keeps me motivated! I know the plot is kinda predictable, but then again, so is the show in reality in my opinion. I don't care ILOVEHEYARNOLD!!!  
  
I am Not Craig Bartlett, So I don't own Hey Arnold (or hey helga!!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Changes  
  
Arnold gazed across the cafeteria, his eyes resting unexpectedly on Helga Pataki. Her long golden hair seemed to blow in the air condtioning. She smiled dreamily at him, winking one large blue eye as she came towards him. " Oh Arnold, I always knew you cared, " she murmured as she grew closer to him. She reached a slender hand in his direction and-"HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY-" Arnold slammed his fist into his potato alarm clock, nearly smashing it. What a crazy dream! He sat up, rubbing his head as he tried to shake the sleep from his eyes. He realized anew how badly he felt for what he did to Helga. She almost sounded..disappointed? NO, there was no way she could be feeling that, he reasoned. True, she hadnt been nearly as hateful towards him since the Scheck incident 3 years ago, but then again she never acted on her so called feelings that she denied so long ago. He never did look at her in the same light again after that. No matter how many spit wads flew his way, no matter how many tapioca puddings were taken at the last minute, he always noticed that now she shot her spit wads at his chair instead of his head, and that she only took the last pudding when there was carrot cake as an alternative, which she knew was his favorite.or was that all coinincidence too? He could never be sure with her. He flipped his light switch on , reaching for a navy blue sweater . He pulled his red flannel shirt shoulders as he gazed out the window. He would apologize to her again after fifth period. He didn't want to hurt her, he actually kinda liked her..as a friend that is. He had toyed with the idea of something more when she had blossomed over the summer. She seemed less angry these days, somewhat more subdued. He didn't want to risk what little friendship they did have. " I'll let her know, no hard feelings, " Arnold shrugged as he opened his bedroom door. " I mean, that kiss-it wasn't ..a bod thing.." He said to himself as he closed the door, turning as red as his flannel under shirt.  
  
Helga walked slowly down the gray sidewalk in the cool morning air. A new realization had hit her that Arnold did not like her like her, that maybe after all this time that her subltle hints were not enough to let him know that she did mean what she said that night on the roof, she did love him with all the love that was in her young heart. " I'm not chopped liver, " she muttered under her breath . "Maybe. maybe I could try the jealousy angle.." she contemplated as she bumped into a familiar shoulder. " Helga! There you are!" Courtney Davis of the eight grade cheerleading squad rubbed her shoulder in surprise. " Did you get the message I gave to that Arnold kid?" Helga half smiled.."Yeah , I just didn't really believe him", she answered sheepishly. " Well believe it girl! We need some one of your caliber on the spuad, theres no one 7th grade or above that has your presicion or range. Please consider it, we already have Patricia Armstrong signed too." Big Patty? Helga knew she sounded good. " Um, Well, sure, If you think I'm good enough Courtney.." "Good enough? You simply must! Consider yourself varsity then!" Courtney smiled as she rushed off. "I'll get you a practice schedule just as soon as I can! Bye Helga!"  
  
Helga smiled to herself. Maybe things were getting better after all.  
  
Chapter 4 should be up tomorrow nite people!! R/R -I answer all replies in email too!! 


	3. just friends?

Thanks Ya'll for all the awesome reviews! I am surprised that not a lot of people do the review thang!! This is a work in process, so I am trying to add my new chapters under heyhelga ch 2(3, 4, so on) But Hey Helga the Junior High Years is the first chapter!! Thanks to Lady Cecelia for telling me how to add chapters and all the nice r/r's  
  
I WANT TO WORK FOR CRAIG SO I CAN BE CLOSER TO HEY ARNOLD!!! (nope don't own any part :0( )  
  
Chapter 4 The "JUST FRIENDS" Incident  
  
Phoebe leaned b ack in her chair a little to peer across the back aisle at Gerald Johannsen. What a hunk! She had a thing for him since the fourth grade and she was sure he felt the same way.if only she could get him to ask her out!! Not like she was sitting home Friday nights, cheerleading and student council took up most of her time, plus she was spending more time with her friends now too. She sighed as she gazed at him dreamily. Suddenly, Helga dropped her pencil, drawing attention to herself momentarily. Phoebe glanced up and did a double take. Helga was dressed in a royal blue varsity cheerleading uniform!! She had actually gotten not only on the squad but had made varsity? Phoebe stared in pride (and a little bit of disbelief) Helga's flaxen hair hung in loose waves, tied back at the top with blue and gold ribbon. Her large blue eyes were accentuated with just a bit of brown mascara, which was rare since she barely ever wore makeup. Her creamy complexion glowed radiantly and her slightly full lips shimmered sublty with a smattering of transparent rose lip gloss. She looked incredibly beautiful, bit it was from more than her appearance, she seemed to carry herself with a sense of pride, her back ramrod straight instead of slouched uncaring. She crossed her ankles under her desk as she continued to take biology notes. Phoebe couldn't help but notice that she also seemed somewhat ..melancholy. She heard a soft sigh from across the next aisle, and her eyes immeadiately directed themselves towards its' source. Phoebe was in for an even bigger surprise than Helga's uniform. The dreamy sigh that had exuded from the next row came from none other than Arnold, the soul object of Helga's affections. He was leaning on his hand, holding his chin in his hand. He looked confused and yet .smiley. She followed his gaze to see who it was that perplexed yet intrigued him, and to her huge surprise, it fell on her own best friend !!! Helga would die to see Arnold staring at her like the last tapioca pudding on meatloaf day. But why? Why now, when Helga had already laid all her cards on the table once before, only to have Mr. Do-the-right-thing tell her she wasn't sure of her own emotions, convinced her to through herself even further into denial! As much as Phoebe liked Arnold, she was sure disappointed in how blind he could be to Helga's feelings sometimes.  
  
"Maybe we could go out after the game sometime, you know as just friends?" Arnold thought his speech over and over again in his head. He couldn't bear to go through this charade with Helga any longer. He knew he liked her now, he just wasn't sure he LIKED her liked her. Geez! 3 years later and he was still thinking of relationships in 4th grade terminology. He knew one thing, he had to at least see where things could go with her, even if it was only friendship. There was just something so endearing about her lately that he couldn't put his finger on~and it was more than just that awesome transformation her body and features had goen through over the summer. He had to know, once and for all what it was between him and Helga G. Pataki.  
  
That's it for now, sorry I got a little long winded!! R/R and let me know!! 


	4. ch 5 the undate

Well I can't say I have had many reviews lately, but then again I haven't written a chapter in a while!! Let me know if anyone has any suggestions to how they want this to turn out??  
  
I WANT TO SEE THE NEW EPS OF HEY ARNOLD INSTEAD OF WRITING MY OWN!!! (no I don"t own hey arnold!)  
  
Chapter 5 The UN-date  
  
The bell rang and Phoebe darted after Helga as she left class. She couldn't wait to tell her what she had saw Arnold doing!! "Hey, Helga, " she heard a voice directly in front of her. OH NO! Arnold was already ahead of her, getting ready to talk to Helga himself! But what about?  
  
"Oh, hi there, Hairboy, it's only you, " Helga shot back at him but only half heartedly. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, " He began, his voice strangely squeaky and high pitched. " I mean, since I , you know, was so rude the other day, almost breaking your nose and all, ..and that, er..other stuff that happened.." he trailed off nervously. "I was just wanting to know if you'd like to go out Friday night, after the game ..you know , uh just as friends?" he finished with just a little too much anxiety in his voice.  
  
Helga, not being as dense as her beloved football headed romeo, could sense that he had more meaning behind that statement then he was showing.but what was it? Surely she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through her fingers!  
  
"Well, seeing as you about cost me some reconstructive surgery, why not? Whaddya say we go with Geraldo and Pheebs, go from a gruesome twosome to a quartet?" Helga rattled off quickly, hoping Arnold didn't catch how willingly she had accepted the offer.  
  
"Uh, sure. Sounds good. Okay then, I think there's some new film about a character based on the life of Ronnie Matthews, we could go see that," Arnold couldn't believe she actually said yes! Maybe she doesn't hate me so much after all, he thought.  
  
"Ronnie Matthews, eh? You must mean that one movie, 12 Kilometers. Yeah, I haven't really watched any of his career since he got busted lip syncing but what the hey?" Helga finished as nonchalantly as she could. " So looks like I'll see you on Friday, Arnoldo."  
  
"Yeah, Friday. I'll get with Gerald, and we'll pick you girls up out in front of the school after the game. Sound good?" Arnold blushed furiously, hoping only he could sense the intense heat that rose to his cheeks. Too late, Helga could tell he was red as a beet, but thought it was due to embarrassment at being seen in the hall with her.  
  
"Yeah, well it beats smoothies and beeper commercial anyways, " Helga shot in her usual tone. "See ya on our Undate, football head!" She called over her shoulder as she rushed into her American History class, her feet barely touching the ground.  
  
~~~That's a shorty for ya'll! I love writing this! Thanks to those 2 sweeties who recently reviewed my story, this chapter is dedicated to them!! More tomorrow lovies!  
  
. 


	5. c 5 the big day

A/N * Sorry it has been soo long since I updated, I won't even rty to make any lame excuses. Without further ado, chapter six!  
  
I have no idea why I can't buy the rights to Hey Arnold! (so no, it's not mine)  
  
Chapter six-The big night out  
  
" Man, Pheebs, how did I let myself get roped into this?" Helga groaned as they pushed through the crowded parking lot of the junior high, rushing for the first available bus across town. "At least the boys agreed to pick us up at my house so we could change first, " Phoebe commented, smiling at Helga's mock annoyance. She knew it was probably just nerves, although it wouldn't be her first "as friends" date with Arnold. There was the Chez Peiree incident, but Helga had gone out of her way to make it look like he was Gerald's guest, not hers. And now the tables were turned, with Arnold himself asking her out, no matter under what conditions or pretenses. Maybe he was finally starting to see Helga in the same light she always held him in, Phoebe thought dreamily.  
  
"Earth to Phoebe, our chariot awaits Miss Hyerdal," Helga exclaimed in exasperation at her friend's uncharecteristic daydreaming. "Hurrying" Phoebe laughed as they hopped the last bus headed in their direction. The quick ride out of the way, the laughing duo headed up to Phoebe's room, Helga clutching a mysterious bag from Bella's, a moderately upscale boutique in downtown Hillwood. "I'm gonna shower the stank off, Pheebs, be right out." Helga slammed the door to Phoebe's personal bathroom unintentionally. Phoebe jumped a little at the sudden noise and heard the cascading water through the thin walls. She sighed and pulled out her ensemble for the evening, a red spaghetti strapped camisole with matching pashmina, and a black silk hankerchief skirt printed with small red roses. It was very grown up for the almost fourteen year old asian girl, but it was classy, not smutty. She held the outfit agianst her as a dripping Helga emerged rather quickly from her bathroom. "Okay, hit the showers, Hyerdahl. I have work to do! " Helga mimicked her old sneer as she held the precious secret bag against her thick bathrobe. "Certainly, Helga, Help yourself," Phoebe smiled, motioning to her silk changing screen and delicate carved vanity. "Sure thing, just get moving. You know football head is always fashionably early!"  
  
Three blocks away, the boys were going through almost identical antics. Although they arrived back at Arnold's before the girls did at Phoebe's (thanks in large part to Grandpa picking them up in the Packard) they weren't any closer to being ready than their dates. "Man Arnold, how many times you gonna change, I mean, this IS Helga Pataki we're talking about here." Arnold glared as he discarded the blue sweater on the bed and pulled a suit out of the closet. " Don't you want to look nice for Phoebe, Gerald? I mean, even though it's a just friends date? " Arnold asking intentionally, knowing that Gerald would neither admit his feelings for her or push the issue further with him. " Well I do have an image to protect, you know. I am known as a natty datty dresser." Arnold rolled his eyes at this comment as Gerald straightened the black button cover on his Nehroo jacket and winked. He did look exceptionally nice with the stark white shirt, black jacket and shined shoes. The high collared shirt with the button cover gave him a mature and elegant look with out trying too hard. Now if only Arnold could find the right thing to wear. "Arnold, just wear that grey suit your Grandma got you last month for the Football banquet. It's classy, slick, and no one's ever seen you wear it before. Not that you need to look slick for HELGA, but hey, it'll keep me from looking bad." Gerald and Arnold both laughed at this comment. "Sounds good, Gerald, Thanks. " Arnold pulled the silk grey suit out of his closet, and paired it with an emerald green and silver swirly patterned tie. He undid his towel from his quick shower, slapped on his under clothes and slid into the expertly cut Italian suit. Brushing his somewhat shorter than grade school hair (still pretty unruly though) he smiled and purred into his mirror, "You set a beautiful table my fair Senio`rita . PURRRRRRRRR! " Whatever you say, man. I already called our cab, lets go!"  
  
Helga stepped back from her reflection in the long free standing mirror and gasped. She couldn't believe what a difference taylored clothes made. In a moment of weakness, she had confessed her excitement at going on a date with Arnold to a visting Olga, who was only more than happy (make that ecstatic!) to help her little baby sister with clothing options. She had drug an only somewhat reluctant Helga to Bella's. It was there that they found an original Oleg Caprini two piece dinner dress with precision cuts in Helga' tiny size. Most clothes that Miriam bought were nothing special, and usually purchased too large for the tall but thin young woman that Helga had developed in to. This out fit, with its fitted halter of baby blue and silk pencil skirt with flaired hem in baby blue and buttercup yellow, hugged every chisled curve of her young body. She could easily pass for sixteen rather than fourteen, her neck accented with a diamond solitaire provided by Olga. She slipped her feet into the strappy blue sandals, with flat heels by her choice. Olga bemoaned that the ensemble simply cried out for strappy stilletos, but hey, Helga WAS just 14, even if she didn't look it just now. And she did'nt want to tower over Arnold either. In the end, the elegant Spumoni flat heeled sandals won out. Her long blonde hair was wound in a half french twist, the ends left loose and cascading. She wore only brown mascara and plum eyeliner, and her lips shimmered with her signature rose lipgloss. Heck, she felt down right festive and even swept a little bronzer onto her cheekbones for a sunkissed effect. She couldn't believe it, with out the unibrow and loose, illfitting clothes, she looked .pretty. Breathtaking was more like it, but Helga chose not to compliment herself to that extreme. Her stomach churned. What was Arnold going to think?  
  
* that's it for this chapter, I wanted to add more and end this one with them all leaving for the date, but I got a little long winded! R/R please and chapter 7 will be up tomorrow nite!!1 


	6. ch 7 suprises abound

Authors Note* Thanks so much to those who reviewed! People don't realize how much it does mean to us as amateur writers to hear what we are doing right (and wrong) I tried to respond via email to all my reviewers, but alas, daemon mailer said no dice and didn't deliver my messages of thanks and appreciation. To one particular reviewer, who said that I made Helga ooc (dense) I am sooo sorry! I was trying to show her vulnerability, and that she had esteem issues, not denseness. Sorry I didn't clarify, I will try harder! Thanks again to all of you, you're the reason I write at all!  
  
Nope-Still haven't taken over the rights to Hey Arnold!  
  
Ch 7 Suprises Abound~!  
  
Phoebe pushed the heavy bathroom door open and was astonished at what she was seeing-Helga, dressed to the nines in an expertly cut, obviously expensive baby blue and soft yellow two piece cocktail dress. Her shiny golden hair was in a half-French twist, the ends left loose and flowing in soft waves. The top was a fitted halter in the soft blue, while the skirt was pencil style with flared hem, printed in the identical soft blue with buttercup yellow abstract art. She positively glowed. "Oh my, Helga, you look stunning!" Phoebe breathed in admiration. "You think so? I wouldn't say glowing, Pheebs, probably need some powder on my schnoz, that's all. But, uh..Thanks, thanks a lot." Helga smiled quickly. "Now shake a leg, little lady. Arnoldo and Shorter than average Hair boy should be here any minute!" "Shaking!" Phoebe piped up as she grabbed her black and red ensemble and headed behind the silk changing screen.  
  
"Cab's here, Shortman," Grandpa Phil called up the stairs to his only grandson. "Coming, Grandpa!" he yelled back, sounding slightly nervous. Phil laughed to himself softly. He had foreseen this day way back in the fourth grade, when Helga had become Arnold's constant tormentor from years before and had continued to shower attention on him, even if the majority of it was negative. He knew of another torturous fourth grade girl that was anything but that now. "Watermelon again, Pookie? " he moaned as his eccentric bride entered the parlor with a tray of juicy watermelon, arranged to look like a little village. "And what if it is?" she asked in a menacing voice. Phil just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, we're ready to roll." Arnold straightened the emerald green and silver tie that accented his large green eyes so well. I must say man, you could be second runner up in the baddest dressed cat in school category, just under me of course." Gerald smiled and winked one eye. "Lets go before your Grandma tries to ambush the cab driver again." The two boys did their special handshake and left the boarding house. "519 34th street, please" Arnold told the cabby and the two were on their way.  
  
"You look great Pheebs, Geraldo won't know what hit him," Helga smirked as she stepped back from the vanity, placing one stray ebony hair back into place. "It looks wonderful, Helga. Thank you." Phoebe smiled as she admired Helga's handiwork in the mirror. She had arranged Phoebe's long black hair in a low bun at the nape of her slender neck, with long pieces of hair left loose in the front, part held back in a small red barrette. Her tiny figure looked elegant and delicate in the handkerchief hem black and red rosebud print skirt and fitted red spaghetti strap camisole. She draped the red pashmina around her small shoulders and sighed. Helga fastened a black pearl necklace around Phoebe's throat. "A spritz of Damn Sexy and we're all set," laughed Helga. The girls spritzed each other and giggled just as the doorbell rang. Helga froze mid giggle, her eyes absolutely expressionless. "Oh man, Phoebe, I -I can't go through with this! What if I'm over dressed? What if he thinks that I think that it's a more than friends date? Wha- "Then I will be overdressed and presumptuous right along with you, Helga. It'll be fine, no matter what." Phoebe smiled encouragingly and squeezed Helga's trembling hands. "Let's do this then, before I haul ass over the fire escape, Oleg Caprini and all,"  
  
The girls could hear Miriam at the door, chatting with their dates. " So where will you be going?" Miriam Pataki asked in a slow and deliberate voice. "To Delancey's Ma'am, across town near the pier," Arnold answered politely. Gerald glanced at his best friend, who looked visibly shaken. Mm Mmm MMM! He thought to himself, that boy gots some serious issues, stressing about dinner with Helga. True she was not quite the bully of P.S.118 anymore, and she was definitely hotter in a natural way, not overprocessed like Rhonda or Lila. But man, she was STILL Helga! And if this is just as friends, why is he so obsessed with how he looks?  
  
"Crimeny, Miriam, quit giving the football head so many hard questions," Helga quipped as she descended the stairs. Arnold's head shot up at the sound of her voice. He froze, his jaw dropping involuntarily in utter amazement. Helga seemed to float down the stairs; her crystal blue eyes shining in harmony with elegant blue silk dinner dress she wore. "What are you, an audience or an oil painting?" Helga laughed as she examined Arnold's astonished expression. Gerald was none the less appreciative of the charming and lovely Phoebe, and was the first to answer. "Phoebe, girl that's not a dress, it's a felony!" Phoebe blushed only slightly as she accepted the compliment. "Why thank you, Gerald. You look rather dapper as well." He took Phoebe's arm as Helga stepped onto the landing. "Earth to Footballhead, you in there?" Helga waved a hand in front of Arnold's face. She couldn't believe how handsome he was in the exquisite gray suit and silk tie. Wow, he sure went through a lot of trouble to take a friend out, thought Helga. Maybe there IS more to this.Hold it, Helga Ol' girl, get ahold of yourself, he probably just wants to impress the waiters, that's it...or is it?  
  
Arnold finally spoke. "Helga, you look absolutely.breathtaking!" He blushed at his choice of words, hoping he wasn't overplaying his hand. "You clean up pretty good yourself, hairboy. What's say we blow this Popsicle stand before Big Bob gets home and tries to get you all to change your cellphone plans," Helga laughed, not sure how to take Arnold's generous compliment. It was better if she didn't really acknowledge it, but her face colored instantly the second the words left his lips. Breathtaking? Olga knows her designer, that's for sure. "Be back by 10:30, Dear" Miriam called as the four headed out the front door, both couples arm in arm. "No matter what happens tonight" Helga thought as Arnold held the cab door, " This alone is worth all the effort, and even if it is just friends, it can't get much better than this." "Arnold squeezed in next to Helga, his hand accidentally brushing her knee. A chill ran through the both of them. "Uh, Sorry bout that, " he muttered slightly. Helga just smiled sheepishly. "Delancey's please, and don't spare the petrol" Gerald instructed the driver, and the large yellow cab pulled off into the twilight. The UNDATE was just beginning.  
  
**Hope you all like, I am going to try to get a chap a night up to finish this story. Any suggestions are welcome! Thanks, R/R!!!  
  
Fav quote~~ "Happy Ground Hogs day! I saw my shadow and you know what that means!" "We know...12 more days of Christmas.." ---Grandma to Arnold and Grandpa on APRIL FOOLS DAY !! 


	7. ch 8 read my mind

Author's Note**  
  
Well no reviews last chap but hey, maybe everyone had the Asian flu? I hope this isn't too hokey and overly predictable, I'm just a hopeless H/A and G/P fan!! Enjoy ch 8  
  
Chapter 8 Read My Mind  
  
The cab ride to Delancey's, the fine upscale eatery on the other side of Hillwood, was filled with nervous chatter and pounding heartbeats. Helga was smooshed in the cab between Phoebe and Arnold, the latter of which made her break into a cold sweat. Not as though she hadn't been in his embrace numerous times since the fourth grade (upon which she would momentarily swoon and snap out of it just as quickly) But now teenage hormones coursed through her veins, and it was suddenly too close for comfort in the small cab. "Man, his hair smells so good!" Helga thought dreamily. "Hold it together, Helga! Don't get all goofy now!" She chastised herself critically. She snuck a sideways glance at Phoebe, who was engrossed in conversation with Gerald. Helga smiled slightly, glad that Phoebe could be herself around him. Unlike her with Arnold. Sure she wasn't a huge bully anymore, heck; she was even a cheerleader now. But she was nowhere NEAR letting him in her head for real. Since fourth grade they weren't in so many classes together, and they had kind of grown apart, if that was at all possible in their strange relationship. Now all the sudden, 3 years later, here they sit, crammed in city cab #14 on a "just friends" date. It was all so surreal.  
  
Arnold snuck a look at Helga. She sure was beautiful tonight, he thought somewhat dreamily. What am I saying? Arnold screamed mentally. How in the world was he being pulled so irrevocably towards her? He had always felt a strange connection with her since preschool, the overwhelming urge to shelter her and look out for her. When fifth grade rolled around, they weren't around each other nearly as much as the previous 6 years, and they seemed to just run in slightly different circles, always overlapping however. He couldn't deny that he noticed her unique brand of beauty even as far back as the fourth grade, but he was too enamored with the likes of classic beauties such as Ruth McDougall and Lila Sawyer to even consider his attraction to Helga back then.  
  
Ruth lost her luster after the Valentine's incident, and Lila grew up to be more than a little snobbish since then. It was only now that he really focused on her as more than just the pain of PS 118. The semi low cut halter revealed a smallish swell of cleavage, which Arnold would not of even noticed had it not been for the expertly tailored fit. He blushed furiously upon noticing that he was checking out her chest. He looked up, hoping she hadn't noticed. Whew! Luckily for him she was focused on Phoebe. Well, friends date or not, he wanted to explore this renewed feeling he had for Helga, how he unexpectedly felt fireworks when he kissed her in her semiconscious state. That was truly unusual, especially since it wasn't their first kiss. There was the school play, the day on the beach while filming Babewatch, and of course, the unforgettable kiss atop the Fti building. It was that fateful night that Helga had confessed her undying love for him, and being too overwhelmed by her strong emotions (and being just nine years old at the time) he had dismissed the feelings he had felt in return, chalking it up to being a heat of the moment kind of thing and renewing Helga's distrust in his emotions.  
  
" 1205 Pier 7, boardwalk district. Delancey's fine restaurant " The cabby grunted through the cigar clenched between his yellowing teeth. "That'll be 7.00 dollars straight up, big spenders." "Keep the change, my man" Gerald smiled as he handed the middle aged man a crisp ten. The man just grunted in reply as the group exited the taxi. Arnold got out first and held the door for Helga as Gerald did a mirror image on the opposite side of the cab and held the door for Phoebe. The doors snapped shut and they turned towards the beautiful restaurant before them. "Here goes nothing," Arnold and Helga thought simultaneously. Arnold held his arm out for Helga, not knowing weather or not to say anything. Wordlessly, Helga accepted it and the two young couples entered the eatery, the night stretched before them with endless possibilities.  
  
*That's it for another excerpt. I wanted everyone to know their backgrounds since 4th grade and why it was taking Arnold 'til now to really notice Helga. Any ideas for next chapt? Let me know!  
  
Quote of the day " Arnold, Where have you been? I've been looking all over the neighborhood for you all day, repetitively."-Coach Wittenberg 


	8. ch 8 shall we dance?

Author's Note** Thanks to all of the sweet reviews! I think I like the way this story is progressing, I thought I would add the part of how Arnold had noticed Helga before.Its just that he had this thing for classic beauties in his younger yrs. BTW-To anyone new to this story, the first chapter is a separate story b/c at the time I wrote it, I didn't know how to add new chapters so I figured it out by the 3rd chapter!! If you want to read the first installment, its called Hey Helga! The Junior High yrs by me of course !! Thanks!  
  
Ch 9 Shall We Dance?  
  
The restaurant foyer was larger than most cafes. Helga's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Wow, sure you can afford this place, Football Head?" she asked, mentally kicking herself at the insult. "Sure, Helga. And if not, I know you're pretty good at washing dishes!" Arnold laughed back as Gerald gave their name to the maitre'de. "Right this way, please," a young vibrant redhead escorted them to a corner table. She seated them and let them know their server would be with them shortly. The ambiance was lovely with spiral staircases leading to a dance floor below the restaurant.  
  
"Welcome to Delancey's. I am Antoine, your server this evening. Tonight's specialties are Lamb in a light mint sauce, new potatoes and Dijon baby asparagus. May I recommend a sparkling non alcoholic cider for the table?" a somewhat aloof waiter looked down his nose at the group of young people.  
  
"Very good." Gerald smiled as he nodded to the snooty waiter. "We'll start with the house salad, no onion, in a light balsamic vinaigrette, and Parmesan breadsticks," Arnold ordered expertly. "As you wish, sir." Antoine sauntered away from the table with a bored look on his face. Helga smiled. " Wow, Arnoldo, I'm truly impressed. Good call on the no o , too." Arnold smiled genuinely in reply. "What a very nice establishment you have chosen, Gerald," Phoebe smiled shyly behind her menu. "Only the best, mammacita" Gerald purred slightly. The whole table giggled at that gesture. Arnold couldn't stop smiling at a vibrant Helga, her hair shining in the dim lighting as she turned her head to talk to Phoebe. His face was literally beginning to hurt. Gerald elbowed him slightly. "Cool it, man, you look like a starving guy at an all you can eat buffet!" Arnold colored instantly at the comment. "What do you mean?" he hissed back quietly between his teeth. " I mean that if Helga catches you drooling like that, she's gonna pound you flat! I know she looks hot, but control yourself!" Gerald winked and nudged him again.  
  
"What are you two hens clucking about?" Helga joked lightheartedly. She was feeling uncharacteristically generous and unagressive in the friendly atmosphere. She almost forgot how close Arnold really was to her until she turned her head back in his direction. They were sitting less then an arm's length apart. She could feel his body heat keenly when she was facing him, and it flustered her into being nice.  
  
"Just commenting on our charismatic waiter, that's all," Arnold chuckled nervously. Gerald winked again. "He probably thinks we don't have any dough," he shot back.  
  
"Your salads, sirs and madams" Antoine arrived with a younger, more eager looking waiter who held the aforementioned greens on a platter high above his head. He placed each salad plate in front of them expertly. He then grated fresh mozzarella over the salads and tossed each one with the balsamic vinaigrette. He finished with a large basket of aromatic breadsticks in the center of the table. "Your cider," Antoine sniffed as he poured the ice cold sparkling white cider into each champagne flute, setting the remainder of the bottle into an ice bucket that stood on a pedestal near the table. "Will you be ordering your entrée's now?" The younger server was dismissed with the snap of a hand and the senior waiter waited patiently.  
  
"We'll have one order of ginger-almond crusted salmon, herbed chicken parmesan, and two orders of the delmonico steak, medium well, in butter and mushroom sauce," Arnold read off to the waiter carefully from the small slip of paper that everyone had written their orders on.  
  
"Excellent choices, sirs and madams. Coming right up,"  
  
"Like I said, FootballHead, isn't this place kinda pricey?" Helga asked nervously. "That's what I work at Mrs. Vitello's after school for," Arnold replied, carefully chewing his salad. Elegant waltzing music floated from below them. ""Care to dance, Phoebe?" Gerald wiped his lips with the crisp white napkin. "I'd love to," Phoebe answered softly as they linked hands and descended the plush spiral staircase towards the dance floor. Helga and Arnold watched their two best friends from above as they gracefully danced arm in arm to the minute waltz. Arnold turned his head first, admiring Helga's smooth round shoulders and straight posture. "Umm, I know it's a just friends kinda date, but uh, well .Do you want to dance, Helga?" he asked cautiously, waiting for her to fire back an insult. She paused only momentarily. "Uh..Sure, Footba-I ah, mean Arnold. Just as friends." She smiled lightly as she stood. He offered his hand and she readily accepted it as they traipsed down the stairs to join their friends. "Crimeny, I can't believe it, me, dancing cheek to cheek with my beloved," Helga thought happily as she moved to the music, her body trembling just slightly at being held so close to him. She felt she would swoon at any moment, and for once did not care if he noticed. "You are a great dancer," Arnold complimented her as he twirled her gently about the floor. "I can't believe this, why can't I take my eyes off of her?" he thought. They danced close and slow as the band played on, each on their own dream cloud, not knowing that the other was feeling the same.  
  
**WHEW~ Looooooooong chapter, I know! I can get pretty long winded sometimes, and this happened to be one of them. Please RR because I'm really not sure anyone is even reading this anymore! Any suggestions on how to make it better are welcome!! Plus, is anyone else completely livid at the whole thing of pairing Joey and Rachel on friends? I WILL BOYCOTT THE SHOW!!! NO JOEY AND RACHEL! ARRRRRRGHH!! 


	9. A dream come true?

A/N** Thanks to Itzjustme, your reviews are very encouraging, and I love your story btw~!! I hope everyone likes the direction this story is taking. I know it's fairly predictable and sappy, but hey, I'm a hopeless romantic, what can I say?  
  
Yadda Yadda Yadda, Don't own Arnold!  
  
Chapter 10 A Dream Come True?  
  
The music changed over to an operatic overture from "Carmen". Both Helga and Arnold smiled slyly to themselves, each remembering their fieldtrip to see that particular opera back in the fourth grade. Helga snickered slightly at the memory of her daydreamed elimination of her then arch rival (at least in her eyes), Ruth McDougall.  
  
"What's so funny?"Arnold questioned with curious eyes.  
  
"Oh, just remembering seeing this opera back in elementary school. Man, talk about a snoozefest!" Helga laughed mockingly.  
  
"Actually, I agree totally, but for a different reason then you may think. During the first act, I fell asleep and .." Arnold reddened for a moment.  
  
"And I shot a spitwad at you to wake you up. Oops." Helga bit her lip, but smirked evilly.  
  
"Well, that too. But I uh, dreamed I was actually IN that opera while we were watching it, or in my case, sleeping through it. Pretty crazy, huh?" He smiled sheepishly as he began to escort her back up the steep staircase to their waiting friends.  
  
"Naw. Not so crazy, really. I kinda had the same experience during the final act. What can I say, the music must be subliminal or somethin'. Let's hurry before Geraldo picks over all the good desserts." Helga wondered if this was possibly his way of saying he had had a little daydream of being her little Don Arnold back then. She shrugged off the thought as quickly as it came, he had been too far involved in his crush on Ruth back then, hence her daydream of ditching her.  
  
The night had gone spectacular for the quartet. Helga had settled down somewhat after the dancing, resigning herself to the fact that although dinner, dancing and dessert went by without flaw, the night was truly as Arnold had stated it would be-just friendly. Gerald had announced at dessert however, that he and Phoebe had mutually decided to explore the dating thing and were going on a real date the following afternoon on the boardwalk. They were both beaming, with huge smiles, no, make that GRINS plastered across their faces the remainder of the evening.  
  
Helga was ecstatic for her best friend, who had decided to take a separate cab back with him so he could officially ask her dad if it was okay to take her on a date. Phoebe had been delighted that Gerald had insisted upon it. He knew how much it meant to her to be respectful of her father. After clearing it with Arnold and Helga, the happy "new" couple set off.  
  
" Are you sure you don't mind taking the bus back, Helga? It's not all that glamorous," Arnold asked for about the tenth time since Gerald and Phoebe left.  
  
"Well, Arnoldo, I'm not really all that glamorous a girl to begin with. Besides that, I'm just glad you two big spenders were able to cover dinner, you know I get dishpan hands!" she laughed lightly as the huge city bus lumbered in the distance, heading for their stop. She shivered slightly.  
  
Wordlessly, Arnold removed his suit jacket and draped it across her bare shoulders, gently, as though he were terrified at the thought of touching her. Helga smiled at the sweet gesture nonetheless.  
  
"Hey, thanks, Arnold," she said with a genuine smile. Arnold lowered his eyelids seductively, and smiled in return.  
  
The bus ride was over almost quicker than the cab would have been, and Arnold had insisted that he get off at Helga's stop to walk her the rest of the way, about one block. "It's only 10;15, Arnoldo. I won't be breaking curfew for another 16 whole minutes. Go ahead, the bus stops right by the boarding house and no one is going to mess with Old Betsy and The five avengers at my sides" She argued.  
  
" I want to Helga. We only live 3 blocks apart, and it's a nice night. Unless you find me that repulsive that is," he finished somewhat quietly.  
  
"No, I guess I could survive one whole block with you."Helga joked in return. They laughed and walked slower than usual to the blue building one block up.  
  
"Tonight was a lot of fun, Helga," Arnold started as they neared her home. " I think we could be great friends."  
  
Helga's heart dropped, but only slightly. She was all too familiar with this feeling of despair, of knowing that her beloved would never love her as she so desperately loved him. She squeezed the pain deep into her chest and held it there.  
  
" Yeah, Football Head, I guess we could pull that off quite nicely," she smiled weakly, trying not to let the hurt shine through her crumbled and tarnished bully exterior. "Thanks for the grub, but next time, Slausens'. My treat." She put her hand on the knob. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Helga," Arnold answered as he stepped one step back off of her stoop. She turned her head back towards the door and had the door halfway open when she heard him.  
  
"Helga!" he called from the sidewalk. He stepped back under the streetlight, his eyes looked pained and regretful. "Uh..What I said just now.about that we could be great friends? Um. I am not really sure if that will be possible."  
  
Helga's jaw jutted forward, enraged and hurt. "Oh, I get it, cuz I was the school bully, and I had a rep, and I guess I'm just not good enough to be in the same company as the great Arnold Short, huh? " She had soundlessly clicked the door shut and was back on the stoop in a second, steaming for a fight.  
  
"No, not at all," Arnold answered shortly, looking very afraid and somewhat pale in the soft glowing streetlights. He took another step forward.  
  
"Then what's your reason, already, you FOOTBALLHEADED SHRIMP!" she practically growled, stepping towards him in a show of intimidation. It was completely a vain attempt, as he now was 3 inches taller than she was. It mattered not to Helga as a million and one mean and confused thoughts swirled through her conflicted mind.  
  
"Because.."He began, taking one final giant step toward her, his pleading and terrified face inches from her scornful and confused one.."Because.You can't do this with your friends," He suddenly leaned into her personal space ( what little was remaining) and lowered his lips to hers, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all the pent up passion and feelings a 14 year old boy could harbor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~CLIFFHANGER!! Well kinda. WHEW! I couldn't wait to get the kiss outta the way, I wanted him to make this move since it's always been up to Helga, really. Let me know if you likey !!  
  
Quote of the day -CHEATER! CHEATER! CHEATER! (long pause)---cheater."  
  
Emily Dickinson Poetry statuette, in response to Phoebe cheating in the poetry contest AKA Phoebe's conscience.  
  
PLEASE R/R !! I NEED THE INSPIRATION!!! 


	10. rude awakening

**A/N -Thanks especially go out to PianZoe and ItzJustme-2 of my loyal readers! Your reviews keep me going and encourage me to keep the story alive. Without further ado, Chapter 11 (although it will say chapter 10, since chap one is a separate fan fic) Does anyone know how I can combine them?? Please let me know!!  
  
Ch.11 Rude Awakening  
  
Arnold kissed Helga with all the passion a 14 yr old boy could muster (which is quite a lot by today's standards) His arms were wrapped around her slender body in a protective embrace, as though he were frightened that she would bolt at any minute. He thought that just for a moment, that he felt her kiss back. He smiled and took one step back, giving her room to recuperate.  
  
"Helga? Say something. Anything," he asked, slightly amused at her expression.  
  
Helga was nailed to the spot. She couldn't move, couldn't think. She didn't even swoon as she thought she might if this impossible event ever took place. The action and the reality of the situation did not connect in her brain as she stared stupidly at him, her mouth slightly agape.  
  
" You-you can't do that to your friends?" she muttered almost incoherently. "No..no kissing of the friends," she seemed to be talking to someone other than Arnold.  
  
"That's right Helga. I don't kiss my friends, at least not like that anyways. I don't just want to be your friend. I think-I know-that I really like you." Arnold put his hands on her shoulders and faced her towards him, leaning slightly closer to her. "Helga? Do you understand? I think that I LOVE you."  
  
Helga's eyes brimmed with unshed tears of the past 14 years of her young life. Did her ears deceive her, or did he just say both the L words in one sentence? I really like you -make that LOVE you?? Her heart overflowed with joy and felt as though it may burst from her chest if he took one step closer. She finally looked into his face and searched his eyes. They held genuine interest and understanding. Warmth and compassion. But now they held that half-lidded, sweet and sexy look of attraction, of wanting and yes, maybe the beginnings of love. Helga knew she wasn't being teased.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything, anything at all?" Arnold seemed nervous and slightly agitated.  
  
": I love you Arnold. I always have," was all she could say as she fell into his arms and hugged him, tears flowing freely with years lifted off of her shoulders at the relief of those words.  
  
"I hoped you did, Helga. I think I knew it, back when the whole Fti thing took place, but I was so scared. I didn't know if I was ready for that, from you back then. You were so intense. But damn you, that's all I've thought about whenever I've looked at you for the past 4 yrs I kept thinking oh my god, there's someone who loves me. Really and truly does. I just couldn't face it."  
  
"Why the sudden revelation then? The dress? " Helga joked, but only partially. She knew the dress made her look fabulous.  
  
"Helga, I speak this from my heart, not my pants,"Arnold smiled slyly as he blushed at the comment. " I began to love you that night on the roof of the fti building, when I figured out all the other times you must of helped me."  
  
"You never mentioned that you thought I had helped you before," Helga as she walked back toward her door. "Just a minute, Arnold. It's just about 10:30, Bob will freak if I'm late," Helga opened the door and yelled in "Hey Bob! I'm home, I'm going to bed!"  
  
"What? Oh okay Olga. Just pipe down, will ya girl? I'm watchin' the wheel," Bob bellowed from the den distractedly. She clicked the front door shut quietly and grabbed the forgotten newspaper in its box. She spread two pages out on the stoop. "Pop a squat, Arnoldo. We should talk," Helga said matter of factly, trying to sound like they were going to discuss baseball or something instead of what had just been revealed.  
  
"Sure Helga," Arnold sat down carefully, turning his body toward her and taking her hand. He smiled sweetly. "What's there to talk about?"  
  
"You know what I mean," Helga answered uneasily. "I don't know what everyone at school is going to say, and frankly I don't want to cause a big problem for you," she managed to get out. It was happening all so quickly. It seemed very surreal to her that Arnold had just admitted he liked her, possibly loved her. She had always dreamed of this day, but now that it was upon her it seemed like she was outside her body watching all of this.  
  
Arnold looked a little perplexed, but smiled nonetheless. He was so excited that Helga hadn't punched him or told him to get lost. It had to mean that she still had feelings for him, which is exactly what he had been hoping for. He breathed a sigh of relief 'til he saw the raw emotion in her eyes as she said she didn't want to cause a problem for him.  
  
"Helga, you have been a problem for me since we were three years old. If anything it would be a bigger problem to me if you don't return the sentiment," he smiled softly, stroking her fingers with his thumbs.  
  
Helga shivered at the sensation. " I'm just sayin', uh football head, I mean Arnold, that well don't you think everyone will freak if they- "' she stopped for a moment, her face coloring in embarrassment.  
  
"If they see us together?"finished Arnold, his eyes searching hers. "Helga, I really don't care. I have been trying and trying to figure out what this bond between us is, and for the longest time it seemed like a nightmare, I couldn't figure you out."  
  
"I guess this must be like some kind of rude awakening then," Helga muttered, withdrawing her hand from his. She was his nightmare?  
  
"No, Helga, this is more of a dream come true, of a realization. I guess what I am really worried about, " he asked, taking her hand once more," Is if you still like-love me?"  
  
Helga looked into his sea green eyes, filled with caring and compassion, and this time something else. She knew it was love, for he had never looked at her that way before. She could see the unfamiliar uneasiness in his gaze, as though he was desperately trying to figure her out still. She squeezed his hand in response.  
  
"Arnold, if you really want to know, I guess you better keep on dreaming, " she answered, tilting he head towards his and kissing him gently. He grinned as she pulled away. "I'm not awake yet, Helga. I plan on staying asleep for a very long time." He kissed her more fully and the two of them sat on the stoop half the night, kissing, talking, holding hands and laughing the way that people in love do.  
  
**Whew! I know that was a sappy read but I am a romantic like that. Should I stop here or add the drama of what everyone thinks?? Hmmm, I will have to give this some thought. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow if I plan on adding on! Happy Easter everyone!! 


End file.
